Sonny is stood up?
by carebearfrost
Summary: When Sonny gets a date with a Mackenzie Falls guest-star, she's estatic! What happens when Sonny's stood up? Will a certain blonde hair blue eyed guy be there for her? One-shot, complete. Lots of Channy!


**So I was watching 'Sonny with a chance of Dating' for the gazillionth time and this idea popped into my head :D I liked it alot, and I sat down and wrote the whole thing in one big swoop, which is rare for me to do (; But now it's finished, and imma go to bed cause I'se tired!**

**So I hope you enjoy the big fluffy channy oneshot! ;)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC. But! I do own Jake Colar. Well, unless there's a real Jake Colar in the world somewhere. I dont own **_**that **_**Jake Colar. Just this Jake Colar. The one in the story. Not the other one. If there is another one. Which Idk if there is. Cause that'd mean I was stalking him. . .what are we talking bout?**

**Oh! Yeah, me still not owning Sonny With a Chance. :/ ruin my day, why don't ya!**

**(Sorry, long disclaimer, I know!)**

**Chad POV**

"So, how you liking Mackenzie Falls so far?" I asked Jake Colar **(A/N Omg, wow, I just realized that its the exact same initials as 'James Conroy')**, he was guest starring at the falls. So far, he was _way _better than any other guest stars we've had. I liked him. I'm going to have to pull some strings and have him be in some more episodes. I needed a good guy friend, all my costars were idiots.

Jake's eyes focused on something behind me, "Alot, now." He said, still not taking his eyes off of what was behind me. Confused, I turned around and saw Sonny talking to Tawni. I snorted, "Please. Tawni? She's such an air-head."

Jake looked at me weirdly as I took a sip of my vitamin water. "Um, no. I'm looking at the brunette. I think her names Sonny?"

I spit out my water and coughed, "Wait, Sonny?" I spluttered. Jake's eyes widened, "Oh, dude, if she's your girlfriend than trust me, I'll back off. I didn't know, I swear. Guys honor."

I shook my head, "No, no, we're not, uh, dating." Though it wouldn't be to bad if we were . . .

Jake nodded slowly, "Oh, okay. So, it's cool if I ask her on a date?" I take that back. I don't like Jake anymore. I bit my lip and shrugged, "I dunno," I said, "I heard she's . . .well, crazy." Jake stared at Sonny, who walked past our table with Tawni, pausing to glare, "Chad." She said before continuing walking. Jake raised an eyebrow, "Whoa, what's going on between you two?"

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of water, "Trust me, nothing. But seriously, don't ask her out. She's, um, rude?" Jake stared at me, then at Sonny, then shrugged, "I'll take that risk," He said, standing up and walking over to Sonny. I clenched my fists and tried to swallow the jealousy that was rising in my stomach as Jake started to talk to Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get jealous. And he certainly doesn't like Sonny Munroe.

You keep telling yourself that.

**Sonny POV**

I walked past Chad's table and couldn't help noticing the cute brunette he was sitting with. "Chad." I spat, pausing to glance at his friend briefly before continuing to get my lunch with Tawni. Tawni sighed, "Looks like Mackenzie Falls has yet again another famous guest star."

I stared at her with interest, "Really? Who is he?"

Tawni gave me an incredulous look, "You don't know who he is?" I shrugged, picking up a tray and beginning to get some food, "He's Jake Colar! He starred in the movie 'Wicked Beast'. He played the, you know, wicked beast."

I resisted the urge to snicker. Movie titles were getting so lame now a days. "OMG, don't look, but he's coming over here." Tawni muttered in her breath. "Hey," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and looked into murky green eyes. I blushed, feeling stupid. "Hi," I breathed. Tawni smirked, "I'm just going to, um, feed homeless cats." She said, slipping past me and pausing to wink before exititng.

"I'm Jake, Jake Colar." Jake said, reaching a hand out. I took it and smiled, "Sonny Munroe."

Jake smiled a dazzling smile, "You want to catch a movie?" He asked, "Seven o'clock, Rosewind Theatre?"

I grinned, "See you there." Jake winked, and walked away. I let out a small squeal. I had a date. Tonight. With Jake Colar! I danced out of the cafeteria, oblivious to the angry looking Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Chad POV**

I couldn't help but hear Jake asking Sonny to the movies at seven. I gritted my teeth together when she accepted. Jake strode past me, "I'll tell you how it goes!" He said, almost smugly. I grumbled something in response. Not two seconds later Sonny walked giddily by me as well, letting out a small squeal. I rolled my eyes, I was ten times better looking than stupid Jake.

I pulled out my phone and called my agent, Ben. "Yo, Ben?" I said, getting up and starting to walk back to the set, "Listen, I'm going to have to cancel that meeting tonight at seven. Something, uh, came up." I snapped my phone shut. "I'll tell you how it goes!" I mimicked Jake angrily. "Oh, well see about that."

**Sonny POV**

I sat on the bench next to the ticket booth at 6:45. A guy was supposed to arrive at the date ten minutes early, and I wanted to get there before Jake for some reason. I smiled giddily up at the person working in the ticket booth. "I have a date." I said happily. "He'll be here soon."

The girl, who looked around my age, nodded, looking bored. Unfazed by her rudeness, I sat happily, my eyes scanning the crowd for Jake.

**...**

I glanced at my watch and frowned. It was seven thirty. I glanced at the girl, whose nametag read 'Rhonda' and said, "He'll be here any minute. He's probably just in traffic." Again, Rhonda just nodded, not really caring, and went back to reading a magazine.

I sighed, slumping down in the bench and watched as all kinds of people walked in and out of the theatre, laughing, and some holding hands. Atleast their date showed up, I thought bitterly.

"Um, hello?" I looked up and saw Rhonda staring down at me. She popped her gum loudly and gestured around, "It's ten o'clock. I don't think he's coming." I looked at my watch, shocked that two and a half hours had really flown by. I blinked back tears, "I-I . . . I was stood up . . ." I whispered to no one in particular. Rhonda stared at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry, just hold your ground. And _don't _forgive him. Ever." She instructed. I wiped my eyes at a few traitor tears and grabbed my jacket, "Well, I guess I'll get going now."

I stood up and turned around to face Rhonda, to tell her goodbye, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry I'm late, _honey_." A familiar voice said. I turned around and stared in confusion as Chad smiled at me, "The elevator broke. No service, I tried to call." I was to shocked to speak as Chad handed Rhonda money and smiled, "Two tickets to a movie. Surprise me."

Rhonda, looking starstruck, glanced at me, "I take that back," She said to me, "Forgive him." Rhonda slipped the tickets through the slot and Chad took them, "Thanks," He said to her, slipping an arm around my waist and led me inside. By this time I finally recovered, "Um, what are you doing?" I asked to Chad. He rolled his eyes, "Taking you to a movie. Duh."

I groaned, "No duh, sherlock."

Chad glanced at the tickets in his hand and smirked when he read the title of the movie. I tried to see them, but he blocked them from my sight, "Uh-uh-uh. You're not going to know what movie we see. Only me."

I rolled my eyes and we walked into the theatre, Chad's arm still around my waist, "So, you want to tell me why you're A) being nice an B) pretending to be my date?"

Chad shrugged as we climbed the steps through the empty theatre to our seats, "I don't know. I saw you sitting all alone, and I felt bad." I stared at Chad in shock. Chad Dylan Cooper feeling . . .bad? That's unusual.

I sat down in my seat, and Chad sat down next to me, quickly placing an around around my shoulders. I looked at him, but he didn't look at me. "So, he stood you up?" Chad asked, turning to face me.

I sighed and looked down, "Yeah . . ." I trailed off sadly.

Chad tightened his grip around me and pulled me close, "I'm so sorry, Sonny." He said softly, "He's not worth it. Anyone who'll stand up a girl like you, well, is definetly not worth going out with."

I felt comforted by Chad's words. I leaned my head on his shoulder, hating that I noticed how well it fit there. Before we could say anything else, the lights dimmed and the movie started. I froze, seeing the title. "Chad. You took me to see a horror movie?" I hissed, sitting up. Chad glanced at me, "Um, is that a problem?"

I wanted to slap him, "Heck yes it's a problem! I'm terrified of anything slightly scary! I'm going to get nightmares for the next-AHH!" I screamed when I saw what was going on in the movie, and dove onto Chad. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in Chad's shoulder. He chuckled slightly and wrapped both arms around me. "You continue to surprise me, Munroe." I heard him mutter as he sat back to watch the movie.

I sat, quivering, and at one point yanking one of Chad's arms off of me and grabbing his hand, holding it in a death grip and trying not to listen to the scary music, because lets face it: One of the most scary things about a scary movie is the scary music.

By the end of the movie, I was practically ontop of Chad. Both of legs were tucked under me, and the seat rest had gone up sometime during the movie. Chad's left arm was around me, holding me close, while his right hand was being squeezed tight by my hands. My head was buried in his chest, trying to find comfort by listening to his heartbeat.

"Sonny? Sonny, it's over." Chad whispered in my ear, shaking me gently. I peeked one eye open and saw indeed that the movie had ended. I let out a shaky sigh of relief and slowly untangled myself from Chad. "Sorry," I apologized sheepishly, "I get, well, scared, during scary movies."

Chad grinned and streched his arm, wincing painfully when he tried to move the hand that I had been holding, "I can see that. But don't worry, it's kind of cute." Chad replied, quickly looking down when he realized what he just said.

I blushed slightly and yawned, "What time is it?" Chad looked down at his watch and his eyes widened, "Ooh, midnight. I should probably have you home by now." Chad said, standing up and reaching out his hand. I took it, and together we walked out of the theatre. Chad let go of my hand and placed that arm around my waist. Feeling slightly daring, I did the same.

Chad smiled slightly, and I felt sad when I had to let go so that I could get in his car. "Wait, Sonny," Chad grabbed my arm, "I want to ask you something, and I kind of don't want to do it in the car."

I turned to face him, feeling confused. "Okay, well, um," Chad paused, and grabbed both of my hands in his, "Sonny, will you go out with me?"

Nothing could stop the smile that spread across my face. I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed Chad on the lips, "Yes." I whispered. Chad grinned and wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "Good."

"Good." I shot back.

"Fine."

"Fine, now be quiet," I said, leaning up for another kiss.

**The Next Day**

I walked happily into the cafeteria, still in a daze after what happened last night. It was almost too good to be true! I mean, me, Sonny Munroe dating Chad Dylan Cooper!

The thought itself made a smile dance along my lips.

"Hey, Sonny!" I turned around and frowned slightly. "Hi, Jake." I said warily. Jake smiled apologetically, "Hey, I'm _so _sorry about missing our date last night. Did everything turn out okay?"

I smiled at the memory, "Oh yeah," I said, walking past him, "Everything turned out perfect."

**So yeahhh, like I said, extremely fluffy and Channy. Which if you know me, most of my stories aren't like that, so it was actually pretty weird for me to write this (;**

**Read and Review please! It would be awesome to get lots of reviews, cause, you know, reviews make me happy :)**

**Bye! I'm off to bed! Which leads me to another reason you should review! I stayed up late writing this for you! So reviiieeewwww!**

**;)**

**-Emily(:**


End file.
